Antes de disparar
by Neko Aoi Takei Hayashibara
Summary: Prequel de amor eterno...escrito en segunda persona r/r


Antes de disparar.  
  
¿Quién está ahí? ¿Acaso es...? No... no es él tonto, solo eres tú..., tú y aquella imagen desaliñada en el espejo son idénticas. Las mismas ojeras alrededor de los ojos, el cabello revuelto, la piel seca y pálida... Si, no cabe duda, eres tú... solo tú y la caótica madrugada de Odaiba que te ha despertado con su tráfico de un sueño intranquilo. No importa, de todos modos no querías seguir durmiendo. Apoyas la mano en el borde del espejo: no puedes creer que ese que está ahí seas tú...sonríes al pensar que lo único que los distingue es una pequeña diferencia: él solo existe cuando tu te apareces, mientras que tú eres carne y hueso. Es más, él no tiene pensamientos, mientras que en tu cabeza una única idea no te ha abandonado desde 2 meses. Bah... son puras patrañas, lo que realmente necesitas es un buen trago que te saque de la perdida noche.  
  
  
  
Al salir de tu habitación tu mirada se encuentra con aquel objeto que causa indirectamente la mayoría de tus desvelos. Si... parece tan pequeño e inofensivo que a nadie podría hacerle daño... pero a ti si. Ese papel rosa, con ligeros bordes dorados y aquellas letras grises demasiado estilizadas para una invitación formal. Solo es una invitación para una boda... para una boda que detendrás... cueste lo que cueste...  
  
  
  
Si... tu sonrisa se expande más al abrir aquella caja debajo de tu cama. ¿Qué hay ahí? Solo tú lo sabes, y sonríes aún más al tener aquel objeto entre tus manos.  
  
Una pistola.  
  
Solo una pistola.  
  
Tus ojos tiemblan al mirarla detenidamente. Pesa más de lo que esperabas, pero eso no importa. Te sientes revestido de una fuerza poderosa, como si fueras el Amo del Universo y con ella pudieras dominar a todos... incluido él. Tu cara ahora es demasiado pequeña para tu sonrisa al pensar en que todos tus enemigos están muertos, y que al final del castillo, en la torre más alta ella te espera... te espera para darte lo que siempre has querido...  
  
  
  
Ríes... como nunca lo habías hecho... una carcajada tétrica y tenebrosa que brota de lo más profundo de tu ser. Te detienes en seco al observar la estúpida invitación de la boda frente a tus ojos. Con pistola en mano, la agarras, y la observas detenidamente, incluso por un momento piensas que tú apareces ahí como el novio... ¡Ja! Eso es tan idiota, pero nunca has dejado de soñar... Tu rostro ahora ha cambiado, ya no tienes esa sonrisa en la cara.... todo por culpa de esa estúpida invitación.... Mierda, necesitas un trago....  
  
  
  
Con ojos vidriosos miras tu reloj... parece que son las cinco de la mañana, pero... ¿en dónde estás? Tratas de hacer memoria mientras cierras los ojos al sentir aquel terrible dolor de cabeza haciendo presión sobre tu cerebro... tal vez habrías salido a tomar unos tragos en la madrugada... eso es... el dolor ya es soportable y ahora puedes recordar.  
  
  
  
Tomaste la pistola y la invitación, y deambulaste largo rato hasta encontrar aquella miserable cantina "La copa del placer", en donde unas bailarinas de dudosa belleza bailaban por unos cuantos centavos. Te remontas a lo ocurrido unas pocas horas atrás... llegaste y pediste una, dos, quizá más cervezas mientras veías a las mujeres realizando su trabajo... mirabas sus rostros, intentando encontrar en alguno de ellos algún parecido con su linda cara... pero es imposible. ¿Cómo puedes buscar su hermoso rostro entre aquellas mujerzuelas? Idiota de nuevo... la tercera es la vencida. Sigues sorbiendo tu cerveza mientras en tu mente se empieza a aparecer su rostro infantil de querubín...  
  
  
  
¡Ah, que bonita es! Sus ojos ciruela, su voz inocente, su cuerpo menudo, sus cabellos delicados... ¡Ah! Si tan sólo pudieras estrechar su mano de porcelana entre las tuyas, y tomar su cintura entre tus manos...o tal vez con ambas tomar su delicada cara y mirarla largamente... o mejor aún...robarle un beso de sus labios aterciopelados... Sería mucho pedir, casi comparable a tocar el Paraíso de Venus con los dedos... el Paraíso de tu Venus... solo tuya...  
  
  
  
Tus lindas elucubraciones son interrumpidas al ver entrar a un hombre rubio en la cantina. Tu pulso se acelera, tus manos tiemblan, y una necesidad imperiosa de tomar la pistola aflora en tu mente. ¡Es él! De eso estás seguro, no hay duda alguna. Una rabia incontenible inunda tu cuerpo, y sientes que el vidrio de tu botella tiembla bajo tu mano. ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a ella? Y solo un día antes de su boda.  
  
  
  
Te levantas con paso decidido hacia su mesa, con la botella vacía en mano; te tambaleas un poco, pero tu mirada no vacila al verlo con dos de aquellas patéticas arrastradas a su lado. Les acaricia las piernas, incluso juguetea con ellas. Es más de lo que puedes soportar. ¿Cómo puede preferirlas a ellas? Si no son nada al lado de tu Venus. Solo son estiércol a comparación de tu bella gardenia...  
  
  
  
¡Crash!  
  
La botella se ha roto en su cabeza.  
  
Lo has golpeado...  
  
Todos en el lugar voltean a verte... sonríes sintiéndote el héroe del cuento. Sus acompañantes te miran horrorizadas y se alejan de su cuerpo lo más que puedes, pero eso te anima más...  
  
  
  
Un grito de angustia rompe el silencio del lugar...  
  
Eres tú.  
  
Gritaste.  
  
Has matado a la persona equivocada.  
  
Ese hombre no es él.  
  
  
  
A lo lejos se oye el quejido lastimero de una sirena.  
  
Es la policía.  
  
Vienen por ti.  
  
  
  
Tus piernas se han vuelto de piedra. Tu respiración es agitada. Sin pensarlo corres en busca de la puerta trasera, por la cual te escapas.  
  
Corres.  
  
Si...corres lo más rápido que puedes...huyes como cobarde, intentando desaparecer y ser tragado en aquella masa negra llamada oscuridad.  
  
Un momento...  
  
Tu cuerpo se detiene mientras pasa por tu mente una hermosa idea: no te pueden meter a la cárcel solo por haber matado al hombre equivocado. Suspiras felizmente mientras tomas aire. Si... en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale... es un buen pretexto si vas a la Corte. Ríes...ríes contento de que el peligro haya pasado...  
  
-¡No me meterán a la cárcel cabrones!  
  
Ya que has recordado todo, te levantas de mala manera. Mientras lo haces, algo delicado roza tu mano.  
  
Papel...  
  
¡La invitación!  
  
Te despiertas sobresaltado y automáticamente te plantas frente al espejo. Por suerte, pudiste llegar a tu casa y abrir la puerta de tu habitación. De nuevo está ahí esa desaliñada imagen de ti, pero en esos momentos te viene valiendo.  
  
Te acuestas de nuevo, sintiéndote muy cansado para arreglarte. En fin, falta mucho para que sean las doce del día... hora de morir para él.  
  
  
  
Sigues aburriéndote de lo lindo mientras esperas a que la dichosa hora aparezca en tu reloj. Mientras tanto, recuerdas el día en que ella te dio la invitación.  
  
  
  
Puedes recordarlo como si el tiempo diera vuelta atrás. Ella estaba en tu casa, junto a él. Ambos estaban muy contentos. Tú de antemano sabías que eran novios, pero infantilmente esperabas que terminaran.  
  
  
  
Y fue ahí cuando ella sacó de su bolso ese papel.... y te lo dio alegremente, sonriendo mientras te miraba fijamente.  
  
  
  
Tu devolviste la sonrisa complacido y tomaste aquel objeto entre tus manos.  
  
Tu sonrisa desapareció.  
  
La de ellos se alargó.  
  
Por un momento pensaste en golpearlo hasta morir, pero usaste tus pocas neuronas y les deseaste buena suerte.  
  
Por lo menos tu hipocresía se vio recompensada con su hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Ellos sonrieron más, mientras hablaban sin parar sobre detalles y otros temas superfluos para tus oídos.  
  
Tu solo escuchabas un sonido.  
  
El de tus esperanzas rotas... por él... portador de la Esperanza.  
  
Eres sacado bruscamente del recuerdo por algo que cruza tu mejilla.  
  
Una lágrima.  
  
Eso ya es más de lo que puedes esperar. Irritado por el pasado, te diriges a la regadera y te bañas furiosamente.  
  
Adiós al idiota persiguiendo un amor imposible.  
  
Ahora solo existe el valiente que matará por amor. Sigilosamente apareces en el lugar donde se esta celebrando esa unión entre dos personas:  
  
Ella, tu único amor.  
  
Él, tu rival que nunca debió haber nacido...  
  
Por entre los rosales los espías discretamente; ahora están brindando, luego se dirigen a la pista de baile para la primera canción...Reconoces la melodía al instante, es aquella canción de Peter Certera, "Glory of love".... tú canción dedicada solamente para ella.  
  
Esperas tranquilamente hasta que surja el coro. Si vas a actuar, que sea en grande.  
  
"I´m the man  
  
who will fight for your honor....  
  
Estás a menos de medio metro de la feliz pareja... ellos voltean a verte con expresión atolondrada.  
  
Eso te enoja.  
  
"I'll be the hero...  
  
Lentamente sacas la pistola de tu chaqueta al ver que él se aproxima sonriente.  
  
El ya no sonríe.  
  
"your dreadmy love...  
  
Eso te enfurece.  
  
Empiezas a echarle en cara el hecho de que sea el causante directo de todas tus desgracias. Parece que no lo comprende, solo sigue asustado. Quizá cambiaría de cara si supiera que va a morir con ese gesto...  
  
Terminas gritándole en cara "¡Si Kari no es mía no lo será de nadie!" a la vez que jalas el gatillo.  
  
Bang...  
  
Ha muerto....todo el dolor de tu corazón se ha esfumado...ahora podrás estar con ella... para siempre...  
  
Tus ojos la miran fijamente.  
  
Está asustada... como el resto de los invitados.  
  
  
  
Tardíamente comprendes que nunca recibirás su corazón, porque se ha ido con el de él, y que nunca te perdonará el hecho de haber matado a su amado.  
  
Estás asustado...no...asustado...no, ahora te has convertido en un cobarde....en un...idiota...la tercera era la vencida ¿o acaso no lo recuerdas?  
  
De un tirón apuntas el arma a tu cabeza, sintiendo la culpa viajar por tus venas...No eres capaz de perdonarte por haber cometido semejante tontería... no tienes el valor necesario para afrontarlo...¡Ja! Y pensar que eres el portador del Valor...  
  
Es más de lo que puedes soportar....  
  
Bang....  
  
Fin.  
  
Notas de la autora: Bien...creo que debo dar una explicación por si esta historia se parece a una de Kali, pero es que la admiro mucho (también a ti "sempai"), y aparte era el estilo que mejor le quedaba a esta historia.... Si ya leyeron "Amor eterno" y "Después del Reino de Hades", entonces sabrán que esta es la prequel... así como sabrán quienes son los personajes, o el triángulo amoroso.  
  
Ah si...van las decicatorias, que son para mi maestro de cómics, Nicolás, y mi querido primo Ricky, quienes me inspiraron en la sangre fría del personaje central de este fic, y por (según yo) el hecho de que esto sea un poco psicológico (es decir, el hecho de ponerse en el lugar de Davis al leer), ya que me encanta su personalidad "obscura" (según yo... - -').  
  
Y también para mi "sempai", Kali y Miri-chan: Nunca paren de ser como son...y de escribir, por supuesto...^^  
  
Ya sabrán a quien pertenecen los personajes y la serie (¿o qué? ¿Les doy la pista: Ayatoshi Hongo y TOEI?), al igual que el cachito de la canción "Glory of love", de Peter Certera, así como sabrán a quien pertenece lo demás (obvio.. _). De igual modo dejan sus "ya saben que" en mi "ya saben que", así como lo "que ya saben" que me gusta.  
  
O_o, Wow, ando muy misteriosa...nos vemos en otro fic...  
  
Recuerden que soy demasiado frágil para amar... 


End file.
